The present invention relates to an on-site pipe-cutter with cutter wheels and yokes which permits rigid pipes of a large diameter to be cut manually. The known pipe-cutters of this kind are intended for cutting cast-iron pipes arranged horizontally in a trench. These are generally pipe-cutters with yokes or chain links which are first of all placed and closed around the pipe which is to be cut, and which are then moved in rotation with the cutter wheels, gradually approaching the axis of the pipe as their penetration progresses, until the separation is produced.
Pipe-cutters of a small capacity are designed to be driven by a reciprocating movement through an angle which is sufficient to produce a minimum overlapping of the impressions of the cutter wheels.